conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Solomon War
The Solomon War also known as The War for Solomon was a military conflict initially between theDemocratic Republic of Naineth and theRepublic of Hrabar, and later included theRepublic of Paliagan Islands and the Republic of Haisa fighting alongside Hrabar. The plans for war were initially set into motion by Ike Garey, then president of Naineth, for suffering of the Nainethian people and the annexation of two former Nainethian territories by Hrabar following the Hrabar-Nainethian War. The war persisted over the course of three years from 1969-1973 and left 700,000 people dead as well as destroying the infrastructure of eastern Hrabar and western Naineth. The war ended in 1973 with the capture of Healeren, the capital of Naineth by opposing forces. The war was initiated by the Nainethian invasion of Hrabar on August 25, 1969. Naineth forces quickly outnumbered and overpowered the forces of the less developed Hrabar. The state of Dilion was officially put under a state of occupation by Naineth just a day after the initial invasion. Hrabar responded with reasonable force, however the forces of Hrabar were forced to drawback in the light of the power of the Nainethian army. No other countries initially joined in the war effort, the Paliagan Islands would be the first international country to join the war in October 1969. As the war continued, Nainethian government was the subject of much controversy and scrutiny, The public questioned Naineth's decisions and motives for war. The common people commonly cried for the removal of Ike Garey. By the end of the war numerous revolutionary groups had appeared in numerous regions of Naineth, the most prominent of these were the Nainethian People's Liberation Party (NPLP), the Wurosaw Socialist Movement (WSM), and the Nainethian Nationalist's Party (NNP). The NPLP was a failed attempt at establishing the Nainethian providence of Upton as it's own independent state. The WSM, however was a successful attempt at establishing an independent state from the Nainethian province of Wurosaw. The WSM was originally conceived as a party aimed at fighting government corruption through force. In the fall of 1972 however, the WSM began to direct its attention towards independence from Naineth as a whole. Likewise, the NNP was a revolutionary group that sought to remove the government put in place by Ike Garey, however they did not sought to receive independence from Naineth. Origins Throughout the late 1800's and early 1900's there has been a general animosity between Hrabar and Naineth, the result of numerous military conflicts prior. The most common cause for war being land disputes. Throughout history a resource rich land in between the two countries known as the Central Region has caused schmishes on a seemingly semi-regular basis. The battles and disputes from years prior would escalate greatly in the 1930's. Eventually resulting in the Hrabar-Naineth War of 1938. At the time, the Hrabar-Naineth War claimed more lives than any war beforehand. Naineth was left destroyed after the war. Economic and political division in the then Kingdom of Naineth ultimately lead to the demise of the kingdom. Hrabar would win the war, Hrabar would go on to claim the Central Region, and annex two Nainethian providences. The result was a new anti-Hrabar, anti-semitic Naineth. Hrabar prospered as a result of the war, the riches of the Central Region helped propell Hrabar's state as a lower class country into one of the richest countries in the world. The seemingly never-ending resourses from the region came in the form of minerals, wood, and food. The Hrabar Republic, nationalism at an all time high after a victorious war campaign, would establish a provisional government in Naineth for six months. This time-period is known in Nainethian history as 'Nainethian Hell.' The Hrabarian Provisional Government (HPG) was harsh on the Nainethian people. Riots often rose in the streets of larger Nainethian cities. People were arrested and beaten for petty crimes. Famine starved Naineth, the provisional government often supplying less than enough food though it was available, The centerpiece of 'Nainethian Hell' was an act passed by Hrabarian government named the 'Byron Act.' It advised the exile of the Nainethian people from the Nainethian provinces of Dillion and Willimar so Hrabarian citizens could move into the land. The Second Kingdom of Naineth was established in July 1942 by the HPG. Negotiations between Hrabar and the new Nainethian government took place during the weeks leading up to the establishment of the new Nainethian state. It was decided that the new Nainethian state could be a kingdom rather than the republic that the HPG had requested. However it was ruled by the HPG that the new country would be a constitutional monarchy rather than an absolute monarchy, a system used by Naineth prior to the Hrabar-Naineth War. The new ruling family would be elected by the people rather than have a family inserted onto the throne. The election was won by Lawson Martel. A popular figure in Nainethian media after the Hrabar-Naineth War. Martel was seen as a hero of the Hrabar-Naineth war. Often protested the HPG during their rule over Naineth and helped numerous families that struggled during Nainethian Hell. The Second Kingdom of Naineth was officially established on November 13, 1942. The Nainethian people finally had their freedom back. Hrabar continued to grow economically and soon became the worldwide leader in exports. The few Nainethian people that remained in Dillion and Willimar were often subject to anti-semitic Hrabarians. Nainethians living in Hrabar at this time were often subject to discrimination and hate. The Nainethian people of Hrabar were subjected to higher taxes than the average Hrabar citizen. They were also often forbidden from owning businesses. Naineth under Lawson Martel began to prosper as well. Martel proved that Naineth didn't have to have the Central Region to be successful. Under Martel's economic genius, the country grew at an alarming rate. The economy skyrocketed. Cities began to grow, more people were educated, the number of people living in poverty was reduced, and the famines that once haunted the land of Naineth had disappeared in a few short years. By 1945, the nation was at a better state than the First Kingdom of Naineth had ever been. Morale increased and the country soon challenged it's biggest rival for economic superiority. Naineth established itself as the world's most prosperous country by the late 1940's. This contunued under the remarkable leadership of Lawson Martel all the way up to the year 1958. The year of Lawson's death. Lawson was suceeded by his son, James. He would soon reverse all of the progress that his father had made. James was seen as a horrible leader.The Naineth economy plunged under James. People returned to the poverty experienced during Nainethian Hell. The country had fallen into despair. While it wasn't an imeetiade change, the country slowly fell into a state worse than the time of the HPG. By 1968, the people of Naineth had rebelled. The Second Kingdom of Naineth would fall in an event known as the Red Revolution on April 2, 1968. Category:Colot